Kylo Ren Awakens
by Fangirltbh
Summary: Before Kylo Became evil and what happened between him and Luke.


"Come on downstairs kiddo, Mom made breakfast."

"Sure thing dad!" Ben was sitting on his bed trying to fix the small broken droid. Once he set the last piece on it, he tried to turn it on but it wouldn't light up.

"Gah! Stupid thing!"

He kicked it out of his way and ran downstairs. Ben yanked out a chair and sat at the dining table. He threw his head in his arms.

"Ben what's wrong?"

"I can't get that dumb droid to work."

Leia set food in front of her son.

"Well I'm sure it'll work if you just keep trying."

Ben lifted his head. "No I'm done trying. I wanted it to be ready by now."

Leia held her son's face. "Well I'll ask your dad." She kissed his cheek.

"Ew mom!"

He rubbed his cheek while she messed his hair. Ben smiled. "Mom stop."

Leia giggled. "Eat."

She walked outside to Han Solo who was tinkering on his Millennium Falcon.

"Your son is having trouble with that bot you got him."

"Why do you say it like that? Your son. He's not a disease woman." He walked over to the other side of the ship and sighed. "Are you sure it's the right decision to send him away to Luke?"

"I was thinking that and yes I think it is. Besides Luke hasn't seen his nephew since he was born."

Han sighed again. "Fine. Hey Chewie go relax the kid before he goes."

Chewbacca gave a gentle roar and walked inside.

"The force is strong in him Han. I'm just afraid-"

"Don't say it. I know we'll both regret it if you do."

Leia looked down and walked inside.

Han followed after her.

Ben ran downstairs with Chewbacca on his tail.

"Dad look what Chewie helped me do!"

Ben began to hold the droid up to his dad.

"Maybe later kid."

Han sat down and Ben lowered the droid. "Oh.. Okay."

"So are you ready for this Jedi thing?"

Ben stood with his back to his father. "Uh yeah. Sounds fun."

"Well you are going today. Are you nervous?"

"Not..really."

Leia walked over to Ben. "Are you okay sweetie?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders. He immediately spun around and hugged her.

"I'm so scared! What if I'm not good or others laugh? What if uncle is

ashamed and kicks me out?"

Tears were in his eyes.

Leia hugged him back, petting his hair. "Oh sweetheart, I'm sure you'll be the best Jedi Knight anyone's ever seen."

He nodded. "Okay."

She lifted his chin. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded once more and picked up the droid.

They all got in the Millennium Falcon and flew to the academy. Han Solo landed and they all got out. Leia and Chewbacca stood with Ben near the entrance. Han stood behind.

"You'll be okay. We'll see you when you're done."

Ben smiled. "Yeah." He hugged his mother tightly. He looked over at Chewbacca and threw his arms around him. "I'll miss you buddy."

Chewbacca grumbled something in his language to where Ben laughed.

Luke stepped out of the academy with R2D2 at his side. "It's so nice to see all of you again. But Ben and I must get started."

"Luke you better take care of my son."

"Yes Leia you can trust me."

Ben picked up his droid. "Uncle Luke, look what I made!"

Luke smiled. "That looks nice."

They began walking to the entrance of the academy.

Ben stopped and looked back. He looked at his father who wasn't looking at him and turned back around, following Luke inside.

"So what're we going to do first?"

"Aren't you excited? Well I'll show you to your quarters first."

Ben was led to a small room with one bed and a desk.

"I have about ten other trainees. We've been waiting for you."

Ben set the droid on the bed. "So when do we start? I heard we get lightsabers!"

Luke held up his hands. "Whoa slow down. First you need to learn the ways of the Jedi and how to become one with the force. Your mother told me that the force is strong in you. You need a teacher."

Ben sat next to the droid. "Okay."

"But I shall give you this." Luke handed Ben a folded Jedi robe. The young boy took it and put it on.

"Thank you."

"We'll start very soon."

Luke left Ben alone.

Will I be good? He thought. He looked over at the droid and turned it on. It beeped to life.

"Hi there K2. I'm Ben Solo. You're new master."

The droid beeped its response. Ben yawned. "Actually I'm kinda sleepy."

He fell asleep instantly. The droid walked over and sat next to him.

A loud knocking awoke Ben.

"It's time to start Ben. Get up!"

Ben's eyes flew open and he jumped off the bed. He fixed his robe as he ran out. Ten kids were standing in a line. Ben went to the end of it. They all wore Jedi robes.

They were three other adults keeping watch over the kids. Ben knew that Luke was the only official Jedi in the room. He looked down the row of kids. The youngest was probably about five.

Luke cleared his throat. "Welcome trainees to the Skywalker Jedi Academy. This is the first group of kids beginning here so I hope everyone fulfills their duty as a Jedi Knight. First you must all realize that their are five factors that create a Jedi. There is peace, knowledge, serenity, harmony, and the force. All of these things you will master by the end of this training. Some may excel more than others. Everyone works at a different pace."

As Luke said to Ben, they did pace themselves through exercises. They went slow, easing into the harder steps of training.

Every night Ben would go to his room and sit on the ground, closing his eyes. He would recite everything he remembered from what he learned that day as K2 listened. Ben inhaled and exhaled slowly.

One year passed. Luke called all of the trainees to a meeting. "I would like to announce those that are being promoted to the next stage."

Ben looked down. I know he's definitely going to call my name.

"Falia, Trey, and Dan. Congratulations."

Everyone clapped for them. Ben stood there, still looking down.

There was a congratulatory dinner for those promoted onward. Luke sat next to Ben.

"You haven't eaten much."

"I'm not really hungry," he mumbled.

"The food is good."

"I said I'm not hungry," he stood up,"excuse me."

He stormed off to his room. K2 was sitting on his desk.

Ben threw his pillow to the wall. He tore his sheets off the bed and kicked the desk. Luke opened the door.

"Ben!"

Ben looked up. He was breathing quickly. He turned his back to Luke.

"You chose the youngest brat over me!"

He clenched his fists.

"You chose all of them over me. Your own nephew!"

Ben's eyes burned.

"I understand but I said everyone moves at a different pace. I've seen you working hard. I see it in you. The light, the force. It's not too late."

Ben's burning tears began to fall. He wiped them away with his sleeve. "I don't think I'm good enough."

"Patience my boy."

Ben nodded. "Okay. You're right."

Luke walked out.

Ben fixed his bed. "Sorry K2."

The droid looked at him and hopped onto his leg. Ben gave a deep exhale and laid down.

"Maybe the next promotion will be soon."

He slept.

Ben walked down the corridor after another Jedi session. He saw the ones that were promoted building something with Luke. He hid to the side watching through the window. They were all at a separate table creating something.

The youngest promoted one, Dan, got up and began walking towards the door. Ben's eyes widened and he ran down the corridor.

He slipped into a utility closet until the kid passed.

He stepped out and looked around.

Dan bumped into him. "Oh sorry." Ben looked down and moved out of the way. "Oh it's okay."

Dan ran back into the room.

Ben wanted to go back once more but was afraid of being caught so he went back to his session room.

Three more months passed and the next promotion was called. Luke stood in front with the other three kids.

"These trainees will continue what they've learned while the new children being promoted are learning. Shay, Hexi, and Ben."

Ben looked up.

"Step forward. Congratulations."

Ben stepped forward with the other two while everyone clapped.

They had another dinner.

"I don't get it Ben."

"What?"

"You were promoted and you're not eating."

"I just..can't believe it. I guess I'm too excited to eat."

After dinner, Ben ran to his room.

"Guess what K2? I'm moving on!"

He hugged the droid and the small bot beeped in excitement.

The next day, Luke met with the three new trainees that were promoted.

"Being a Jedi is also a dangerous job so you must protect yourselves. You will be building your own lightsabers."

Ben almost jumped out of his seat.

"You will get your own parts. But a lightsaber calls to its owner so make sure you put yourself into it."

So that's what I saw them making!

Ben thought. He began once he was allowed to.

He couldn't decide what color the handle should be or what color the saber should be.

He had an idea and approached Luke about it.

"Uncle Luke what if it has three sabers?"

"It would be like no other lightsaber. But I would make it with one. Jedi Knights don't ask for violence."

"I thought we were making them for protection. It would prevent a strike even more."

Luke swallowed. "Yes I guess so. Then make it with three."

Ben worked on his lightsaber even at night when he was told to sleep. K2 would fall asleep before him.

Ben would return to Luke, sleeping at his table with his lightsaber in his hand.

Luke shook Ben awake. "Are you done?"

"Huh? Uh oh no not yet."

He tinkered with it a bit more.

It was the first day they could try out their lightsabers.

Luke gave the signal and they started them up. One was green. Another was purple. Ben's was red.

They all stared at his in silence.

Luke walked up to Ben. "Why'd you choose red?"

"Is that okay?"

"Uh yes."

He retracted the lightsaber and put it on his belt.

The next lesson was learning the force.

They were to throw their light saber across the room and bring it back to them.

Ben struggled for a few seconds but then it came right to the palm of his hand.

A few more months passed and everyone else was promoted and built a lightsaber. They were to all partner up and practice using it without hurting each other.

Ben was paired with Shay. The girl immediately ran to Luke once he brought out his saber. "I don't want to practice with him because he's a cheater. Just look at that thing he has!"

Ben glared at her. She touched her forehead. "Ow what is this!" Luke looked up at Ben. Ben looked away and the girl relaxed.

Ben went to his room after that and through his lightsaber to the floor.

He fell onto his bed and squeezed a pillow.

They all hate me. They want me gone. They think I'm a monster. I hate them all. Luke lied to me!

Ben shoved his face in his pillow.

A darker voice came into his head causing a severe pain. Ben sat up and screamed. He held his ears.

"You feel alone don't you? Nobody needs you. Your family betrayed you. Your uncle lied to you. Do you even know who your grandfather is?"

Ben shook his head. "Please stop!"

"Darth Vader."

The pain got worse causing Ben to pass out.

When Ben woke up, he believed everything that happened was a dream.

"Maybe uncle can interpret it."

He went to Luke's room. The door was open.

"Uncle Luke? I have a question."

He wasn't in the office area of his room. He went into his actual bedroom.

"Uncle?"

There were papers messed around on his desk. The drawer to his desk was partially open. Ben looked around and pulled it out more. There were just pictures. There were pictures of his parents wedding day, pictures of himself. There were pictures of his uncle with his parents and Chewbacca. The last photo was stuck to the back of a picture of Luke with an old Jedi Knight.

Ben pulled the picture off. It was a man alone in the picture. He looked like younger Luke but not that much. He resembled Luke.

Could it be Luke's father? My grandfather?

Ben put the pictures back and left the room. His mind was racing. He ran to his room and picked up his saber. He put it on his belt and went to dinner.

He finally ate according to Luke. Everyone was talking. Luke sat across the table.

"So Luke I have a question?"

"Yes nephew?"

"Who was Darth Vader?" He said loud enough so everyone could hear and they went silent.

"Now's not the time to discuss this."

"I think it is. It's obviously something you're not telling all of us."

Luke sighed and stood up. "Darth Vader was once a Jedi that was easily manipulated by the dark side. He destroyed a Jedi academy just like this one. We don't want anyone to be manipulated and tortured by the dark side."

"Thank you for answering me."

Luke gave a single nod and sat back down.

Ben went to bed shortly after that.

Ben ran after his dad.

"Dad can you look at me? Where are you going? Stop leaving me!"

Han Solo turned around. "Do you think I care?"

The scene changed. His mom and dad were talking outside.

"Luke is starting a Jedi academy."

"Really?"

"Yes and I think we should send Ben there. The force is too strong in him. I don't want him to be the next Darth Vader."

Ben shook his head. "Mom that's not me! Why would you think that? Let me stay!"

Ben was swallowed by darkness.

"Your family lies to you. Darth Vader was the strongest Jedi. You'll never own up to him."

"No!"

Ben sat up sweating. There were clothes at the end of his bed. He put them on. He picked up his lightsaber, slashing everything till it was destroyed. He threw B2 at the wall and he shattered. He then went to Luke's room.

The door was locked. He slashed it open. Luke woke up.

"Ben? What're you doing? And where's your Jedi robe?"

"Gone."

Ben spun his lightsaber in his hand. "Who was Darth Vader to you?"

"Ben rethink what you're doing."

"Okay."

He walked out of Luke's room and bashed the wall with his saber. He kicked a table over and broke a window. One of the teachers walked out.

"Ben calm down-"

He spun around and pierced them through. The other trainees came to all the ruckus. Ben flipped his saber once more and killed them.

"Tell me Luke Skywalker!"

Luke came out with his lightsaber ready. "You're making a mistake. This is what they want."

"Tell me."

"Darth Vader was my father."

Ben attacked Luke. Luke stopped his lightsaber. "My own family. They were afraid of me. You were afraid that I would become like him."

Ben stopped and struck below but Luke stopped him once again. "That isn't it. You were strong with the force just like he was. We were afraid of the Dark Side using you."

"Liar!"

Ben continued to slash at Luke.

"My mother sent me away because she was afraid, my father never cared, and you didn't believe in me!"

Ben kicked Luke down.

"I will kill you Luke Skywalker and I will be the strongest Jedi! Stronger than Darth Vader!"

Luke got up and clashed against Ben until they were outside.

"Don't give in Ben. Stop this!"

Ben eased up. The voice came into his head. Ben fell to his knees in pain.

"I can't!"

He stood back up and ran inside. "I missed one."

Luke didn't run after him. Instead he got on a ship and flew away. Ben ran back outside. The feeling of the force was gone and he was alone.

A First Order ship stopped in front of Ben and he got on.

"My name is Hux I was told to come and get you. You are to meet the Supreme Leader Snoke."

Ben followed Hux to this Snoke.

He was big and ugly and scarred.

"Hello young one. I'm the voice you've been hearing. I will guide you to your destiny. You will get what you wish by listening to me. But first, you must hide your identity."

Ben began walking away. "Kylo Ren, you will be obedient or else I will personally destroy you."

I guess that's my new name.

Hux led Ren to his quarters. He could hear Hux speaking to someone outside.

"Supreme Leader thinks this child is worthy of the First Order. How dare he? He should've let the beat die! This kid doesn't even know what he wants!"

Kylo Ren sat on his bed and began crying. "I'm so sorry. What have I done? What am I going to do?"

He remembered what Snoke said. You will be obedient or I will personally destroy you.

"It's too late for me now."


End file.
